The Twilight 25: Round 1
by souplover9
Summary: Entries for Round 1 of The Twilight 25. These include one-shots and drabbles written over a three-month period. Mixed pairings and ratings. Complete.
1. Crave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt**: Crave  
**Pen name**: soup_lover_9  
**Pairing**: Emmett and Rose  
**Rating**: G

Emmett walked into the house, hoping that Rose had dinner ready. It had been a long day at work. He turned the corner, surprised at all the food on the counter. What was more surprising was Rose eating odd mixtures of food, such as strawberry ice cream and pickles. He blinked and thought for a moment. Pregnant women ate strange things because of cravings. Since Rose was eating strangely, she could be pregnant! Smiling, he walked into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, sweetie. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She smiled and replied, "Hey. The fridge is broken."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: For those of wondering, I got this idea off a Sears commercial I saw ages ago.


	2. Platonic

**Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt**: Platonic

**Pen name**: soup_lover_9

**Pairing**: Nessie

**Rating**: G

Frustrated, Nessie slapped the desk. Why couldn't she finish the homework? It was simple, even by tenth grade human standards—construct a sentence with each of the words provided and relate the sentence to their life. She was stuck on the last one, platonic. She wanted to write something clever and original, however, there was no inspiration. After spending the past two hours on homework, creativity was failing and her brain was shutting down since she needed to sleep— a result of being half-human. She finally wrote: The love I have for Jake is not platonic, and headed to bed.


	3. Erosion

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Author**: soup_lover_9

**Prompt**: Erosion

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: General

Edward, Alice, and Rose were sprawled out on the couches of the Cullen living room, with the TV on serving as background noise. Spring break would be over for them in two days, and until then they were enjoying each other's company. The others had already flown back, since they were attending out of state colleges. Bella was at Arizona State studying Earth Science; Emmett was at Michigan State where he was offered a scholarship to play on the football team, while Japer was attending University Texas Austin for their great engineering program. The rest of them were attending the University of Washington, since it was right in their backyard.

They wanted school to start just for the sake of having something to do. They had a blast when the other three were in town, but now they were eager to keep themselves occupied with school and campus activities. Boredom had claimed them and they were about to fall asleep when Edward's phone went off. It was a text from Jasper.

_Just saw a man being put through a DUI test on the side of the road... it was noon and he was on a bicycle. God bless Texas._

Edward laughed and replied:

_Aren't you supposed to be in class? _

"What's so funny?" Alice asked. Edward read simply told them it was a text from Jasper and that he would explain later.

_Yes. But it was lame, so I ditched. _

"Tell him we say hi," Rose said absent mindedly, still focused on the TV.

_What class? _

_ES. Today's topic: erosion. Boring shit I tell ya. If it comes up on the study guide for the test I'll hit up Bella. She's da pro at this subject. _

_LMAO. True that. Alice and Rose say hi._

_Tell the girls I say hi back. _

_Will do. _

_I better go before I get a TWD. _

_Sounds good. Bye man._

"So, what did he say?" Rose asked, once Edward had put his phone down.

"Nothing much," he replied, "just talking about some guy getting a DUI on a bike."

"What a dolt," Rose retorted. "He should have taken a cab home. It would have been safer and he wouldn't have gotten a DUI."

Alice laughed as though it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, but simmered down once the TBS announced _Jerry Maguire _was up next.

They went back to being bored once again, thankful that only a couple days of break remained.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** This story really had no point. It's more of a glimpse into their daily lives as college student than anything. Also, to give credit where it's due, the line: "just saw a man being put through a DUI test on the side of the road... it was noon and he was on a bicycle. God bless Texas" came from MyDurnkText(dot) com. Check the site out. You'll find some hilarious texts and comments there.


	4. Crusade

Because I forgot to put in earlier, here's my disclaimer for _all_ my TT25 entries: I own nothing.

**The Twilight 25**

**Author:** soup_lover_9

**Pairings:** Charlie, Bella

**Rating:** G

**Prompt:** Crusade

According to Renee, Charlie was on a crusade to keep students off drugs. He was teaching the D.A.R.E. curriculum to all sixth grade students about the evils of drugs and alcohol and was succeeding. Hesitant kids who didn't want to go were persuaded with, "I dare you to go to D.A.R.E." because no one, especially the boys, would back out of a challenge.

We had a program down here in Phoenix too; a police officer from Phoenix PD taught us about substance abuse in our classrooms during history time. I knew about this stuff since Charlie had explained it during my visit this past summer. I would space out and doodle on my notepad whenever he was in the room and I didn't care what impression I was giving him My dad's a cop and I already knew that doing drugs and drinking alcohol was bad for one's health. Why this bared repeating, I didn't know, but my grade was on the line, so I sucked it up and did the required assignments and participated a minimal amount. After all, the students were never told why we had to do this program, just that we had to do it.

Years later, I think I figured out why Charlie had made teaching students about substance abuse a passionate cause: people were trying to make marijuana legal at that time. Also, I don't think Joseph Fredrick had made things better with his "BONG HiT 4 JESUS" sign. I giggled and wondered if Edward had been there for that.

* * *

**A/N:** For those not familiar, here's some general information:

D.A.R.E. stands for Drug Abuse and Resistance Education and is something that many kids go though. It starts in middle school and generally extends into high school.

"BONG HiTS 4 JESUS" refers to the Supreme Court school speech case Morse v. Fredrick. The trial took place in 2002 in Juneau, Alaska. For more details, google _Morse v. Frederick_.


	5. Aesthetic

The Twilight 25  
Author: soup_lover_9  
Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)  
Prompt: Aesthetic  
Pairing: Bella/ Renee  
A/N: This takes place pre-Twilight. Thanks **bliltxgirl** for the beta!

Showering for her annual exam, Renee grabbed the blue cloth from the bathroom counter, wanting to be clean for the doctor. She arrived on time and was ready when the doctor entered the room. The exam had just begun when he remarked, "oh, festive!"

Renee frowned and ignored the inappropriate comment as he finished up. She arrived home to an amused Bella. "Mom, why did you use this cloth?" Bella held up the cloth Renee had used earlier.

"It was clean."

Bella blushed. "Mom, I cleaned spilled glitter with this!"

Renee blanched. At least it'd been aesthetic for the doctor.


	6. Sky

The Twilight 25  
Author: soup_lover_9  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bella and Jake (friends)  
Prompt: sky

Jake and I strolled along the rocky La Push beach. It was sunny but the sun only brought brightness, not warmth. We settled on a log, watching waves crash along the shore catching up on what had happened these past few months. Jake slid to the sand and leaned against the log, stretching his long legs out, scaring the nearby seagulls, except one. Jake was yelling at it when I realized what happened.

"I want to poop on bird, just to show them what it's like," Jake mumbled, wiping bird poop off his shoulder.

I fell off the log laughing.

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Thanks bliltxgirl for the beta! The line "I want to poop on a bird, just to show them what it's like," is from MyDrunkTexts. com. It's a great site if you're in need of a good laugh.


	7. Sour

The Twilight 25  
Author: soup_lover_9  
Pairing: Nessie  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Sour  
A/N: Thanks **bliltxgirl** for the beta!

Nessie had been in a bad mood all day; this was a rarity since she was mirthful. She had woken up to odd an sound from her parents' bedroom The kid didn't realize what was happening until it was too late; she ran out of the room as fast as possible, and proceeded to Grandma and Grandpa Cullens' house until it was time for school.

That's where Emmett found her at five in the morning. "Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

Nessie blushed. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Why not? You're blushing. This has to be juicy."

"Please, not now," she pleaded with her uncle. She didn't want to embarrass her parents, only to erase the disturbing image from her mind.

Emmett played twenty questions with her, attempting to pry the information out of her, but to no avail. Determined to find out what happened, he went off in search of Alice. After all, she was bound to know what had happened.

Nessie spent the day sulking, trying everything to wipe the image from her mind but nothing worked. Her friends couldn't figure out what was bothering her and eventually let her be. When she returned from school that day, Emmett had figured it out and had been teasing Edward and Bella all day, much to their chagrin.

Needless to say, her sour mood became more embittered.


	8. Jealosy

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Rating: G

Prompt: Jealousy

Pairing: Edward

* * *

I scowled, crouched in the dark corner, watching the happy couple around me. I abhorred it, urgently wanting to leave.

I growled as a happy couple drifted nearby.

Everyone knew by now what had transpired last week; it had been disastrous. I didn't want their pity; I wanted nothing from them.

All I wanted was someone to share my existence with, but fate seemed to have something else in stock for me.

My empty, black heart filled with envy as my black eyes watched my blissful family, thirsting what they had, jealous of what had and what I desperately wanted.


	9. Heart

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Rating: G

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Prompt: Heart

* * *

"You've got mail," the mail boy said, dropping a square white envelope on my desk.

"Thanks," I replied, eyeing the unaddressed parcel.

Not caring, I opened the envelope, unprepared for what I saw. In the middle of a blank white note card was a pink candy heart that read: **BE MINE** and in the lower left hand of the card it read: _nothing more_,_ nothing less_.

I smiled, knowing this was Jasper's doing. I recognized this handwriting anywhere. I found him in the copy room alone. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered into his back, "yes."


	10. Light

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Rating: G

Pairing: Esme/ Carlisle

Prompt: Light

* * *

It had been a year since she had been turned. It had been a year of learning, grieving, coping and loving. Walking hand-in-hand, the couple strolled toward the cliffs where her life changed forever—in retrospect, for the better. Quietly they approached the cliff, sitting down, legs dangling bellow. Esme smiled and snuggled next to her husband, as they watched the peaceful sunrise ascend the sky, illuminating the dark with rays of pink. She likening Carlisle to the sun; he brought her out of the darkness. Glancing over the cliff, she thought: this time there would be no suicide attempt.


	11. Wood

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Bella

Rating: G

Prompt: Wood

* * *

This was my first time playing ball with the family rather than observing. I opted for a wooden bat rather than aluminum, enjoying the feel of it better. I clutched the stick, ready for the pitch. Now that I was a vampire, I wasn't afraid to try new thing; I wasn't clumsy and weak anymore. I saw Alice flash a smile as she pitched a slider. I put all my force into the swing, shattering the bat, watching the pieces fly with ball across the field. I grinned, impressed at my strength. Who knew baseball could be so much fun.


	12. Awkward

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Nessie/ Jacob

Rating: PG

Prompt: Awkward

* * *

I looked at ground, averting my eyes from Jacob. He had just told me that he used to be in love with my mom and that he had even kissed her. I didn't know how to react. It was such a strange story to hear that I almost didn't believe him. The look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

"Nessie?" Jacob prodded. "Please say something."

I guess I had been silent too long. I sighed; I still didn't know what to say, so I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Dude, talk about awkward."


	13. Mirror

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Esme/Nessie

Rating: G

Prompt: Mirror

* * *

I was cleaning the mirror in the hallway when I saw my granddaughter enter the living room, dressed in what I presumed were Alice's clothes. Smiling, I turned around and pretended to be mad. She giggled, reading right through me. I sat on the couch, contently watching her grow, part of me wishing she would stay this young forever. She waddled her way toward me, making sure not to rip her dress-up clothes and crawled into my lap. Placing her hand on my cheek she shared what she had been up to. I hugged her, happy to have a grandchild.


	14. Touch

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Bella

Rating: PG

Prompt: Touch

* * *

I touched my newest scar decorating my arm, for the umpteenth time that hour, waiting for my ride home. I still couldn't believe how I managed to get myself into that situation. Renee was probably fuming, trying to act like a parent. I rolled my eyes, tired of sitting in the lobby and went to wait in the blistering Arizona heat. Someone honked and I turned. I frowned when my mom rolled up to the pick-up zone in the passenger seat a blue Jetta, with a man I didn't recognize. As I approached the vehicle she said, "Bella, meet Phill."


	15. Vivid

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Alice/ Emmett

Rating: PG

Prompt: Vivid

* * *

Alice truly had a vivid personality. For a dead person, she sure was lively. When I first met her, she had surprised me. I didn't understand where she got her energy from; it was as if she was getting high off the air. By the time I was considering her my sister, I had stopped trying to figure her out and just accepted that she was a perky squirt. I asked her once why she was always full of life and she simply smiled and said "why not?" I adopted her buoyant attitude from that point. I've enjoyed it since.


	16. Voracious

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Emmett/ Rose

Rating: PG

Prompt: Voracious

* * *

I was voracious. It didn't help matters that I was eight months pregnant with our first child and that I was at a pie eating contest. We were at the fair with the rest of the family when Emmett had encouraged me to join the contest after I kept complaining that I was hungry; fried food did nothing to fill a person up. I was eager to get the contest started; the fresh pies were calling my name. The bell rang, the contest had started and it had ended too soon. Much to my surprise, I had won the contest.


	17. Worship

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Renee

Rating: PG

Prompt: Worship

* * *

I didn't go to church often and the only time I truly believed in God was whenever Bella got hurt and ended up in the hospital. It was also the only time I prayed; I prayed that she wouldn't end up in the hospital like this ever again, and to keep her safe but time after time my prayers went unanswered. Every time the Charlie would call, I expected to hear that she had gotten hurt or was in the hospital. It was why I was always calling her or emailing her. It was my way of keeping my sanity.


	18. Plea

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Bella/ Edward

Rating: PG

Prompt: Plea

* * *

I was roaming woods trying to figure out how to get back to the Cullen's. I foolishly made a bet with Edward that I could get back home without any help. That was two hours ago, when the sun was still out and I could see where I was going. Now, I was lost and the urge to call out for Edward to come get me was growing stronger. I jumped as a twig snap behind me. Scared, I finally decided to plea for help. "Edward!" My knight and shining armor came out of hiding, ready to take me home.


	19. Retribution

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Edward

Rating: PG

Prompt: Retribution

* * *

I rubbed the back of my head, contemplating my existence. My life had been thrown upside down when Bella entered in it. I constantly wondered if her being here was retribution since I had drank human blood when I was away from Carlisle; I should have remained a vegetarian, I should have never should have left him. Maybe if I had stayed with him this wouldn't be happening– I wouldn't be fighting to stay away from the best thing that has happened to me in all of my existence. I closed my eyes in misery; this was my deserved fate.


	20. Play

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Nessie/ Emmett

Rating: G

Prompt: Play

* * *

I couldn't talk yet but I was good at telling people what I wanted and right now I wanted to play. I didn't like dress up and I was bored of getting my picture taken. I wanted my stuffed animal, a rattle, something. I tried to get someone's attention, but they were too distracted with the pile of clothes behind them. I writher around on the couch, determined to go play. Uncle Emmett finally came and I smiled in victory; he would understand! I put my little hand on his cheek and told him what I wanted– to play together.


	21. Juvenile

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Juvenile

* * *

I looked at the pile of files on my desk. The number of juvenile delinquents were rising daily. Shaking my head, I walked to the file cabinet and pulled out my juvenile record; it was a mess. I smiled, remembering my excursions at that age. I was a brat. I was always running from the cops, smoking hash, graffiti the boy's bathrooms, getting caught ding-dong-ditching the sheriff's house at midnight, spiking the school punch during dances, multiple counts of minor in possession…I closed it. I glanced back to my desk, wondering what course of action to take with those kids.


	22. Soft

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Jessica

Rating: G

Prompt: Soft

* * *

I rubbed my face in the pastel pink cashmere sweater my parents bought for my birthday. This was starting out to be the best birthday ever. I paused, wondering if Mike got me something. I was technically his girlfriend after all, even thought we like only made out at school and didn't really go on dates. I frowned; he wasn't being a good boyfriend! But his lips were soft. I think he secretly used chapstick. No one had lips that soft, or skin too... he had baby soft cheeks. I giggled, wondering if any of my friends got me gifts.


	23. Raindrops

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Bella

Rating: G

Prompt: Raindrops

* * *

Watching the rain was oddly soothing. Charlie didn't understand it and on some level I didn't either. When Edward left four months ago, my world fell apart but now I was slowly recovering with the help of my friends. I was grateful to have them.

I was at the kitchen window with Angela, waiting for Charlie to return home from work. "You know," Angela said interrupting the silence, "your eyes have to rain before you can grow." I said nothing, just kept on staring out the window, reflecting on what she said. I finally turned away, totally agreeing with her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I don't know who said the quote "Your eyes have to rain before you can grow." I found it on the LightYourCourse community on LiveJournal. 


	24. Walls

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Renee/ Charlie

Rating: PG-13 ???

Prompt: Walls

* * *

I was helping a friend renovate their kitchen when I first saw her. She was beautiful, brunette and tall. We were both assigned to wallpaper duty as everyone else cleared the kitchen of the cabinets that were in need of fresh paint. Renee had glued an entire wall and was trying to get the paper up when her long flowing hair got stuck to it. I attempted to help, but I ended up getting stuck too—who knew wallpaper glue was so strong. Anyways, we were in close proximity, so I kissed her. The rest, as they say, is history.


	25. Stagnant

The Twilight 25

Author: soup_lover_9

Pairing: Mike

Rating: G

Prompt: Stagnant

* * *

My life is stagnant. I hate it; I want to go out and see the world—okay, maybe Seattle…or Bellevue. Kirkland would work too, but my point is that I want some spice in my life! I'm tired of being plain old vanilla. Even Bella got bored of Vanilla. I wanted to be French vanilla, or vanilla bean, but nothing stronger because that would require too much change and change in large amounts can be a bad thing. Trust me, I know, hence why I stick to vanilla. I'm hope I get into UW, then I can become "French vanilla."

* * *

**A/N: **I have no clue where the idea for this came from. Hope you enjoy it. And on a final note, I'M DONE!

Oh, and to give credit where it's due (because I'm a dork and forgot to do this earlier) much thanks to jesslikescofee to betad the first 4 entries. *hug*


End file.
